What if: It was him?
by WIWJ
Summary: What if Bosco had been the one who had Cancer? And what's the big secret that could save his life? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**What if: It had been him.**

A/N

The Third Watch chapter of my 'What if? Universe.' What if Bosco had been the one who received the cancer diagnosis? How would he have taken it? How about Faith?

* * *

"It's not broken." 

"It feels broken."

"You've fallen much further before and never broken anything."

"I think I hit it just right."

"What ever."

"You're sympathy astounds me."

"You fell off the curb Bosco! What do you want me to do? I told you to tie your damn shoes."

"What ever."

"Oh please.."

"No your right."

"You're damn right I'm right."

"It still hurts."

Faith huffed, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He did look slightly more pitiful then she expected, perched on the edge of the gurney beside her clutching his injured arm at the elbow.

"You have dirt in your hair." She lied, bringing her hand up to his temple and smoothing her hand down the side of his face. He leaned slightly into her touch, sighing softly. She ran her hand back up again, fingering the locks with a falsified look of determination on her face. He closed his eyes, her face instantly softening taking inventory of his features. "You been sleeping okay?"

"Same as always." He murmured noncommittally, his eyebrows lifting slightly off there mark as her hand fell away from his face.

"You look tired." Something in her voice invited him to look at her, his eyelids slowly rising until his blue eyes held hers. The side of his mouth twitched slightly, before he hung his head forward hiding the way his cheeks flushed. It was the tone.

"I'm okay Faith." He assured, his smile slipping off his face as Mary Proctor slipped around the curtain.

"So what's the verdict?" Faith teased. "Will twinkle toes here live to dance again?"

Mary's eyes shifted from Faith to the floor.

"Mary?" Yokas whispered softly.

"Bosco Doctor Roberts is going to come in and talk about your x-rays."

"It's broken isn't it?" He shook his head. "I told you it was-."

"Boz." Faith silenced him, her eyes never leaving the familiar nurse. "What is it?"

Mary looked back up at her, turning her head slightly as Dr. Roberts swept through the curtain. He looked from Faith to Bosco before smiling.

"Officer Boscorelli, I'm Dr. Roberts. I wanted to talk to you privately about your X-rays."

"What's going on?" Faith asked again looking to Proctor.

"If you could step outside.."

"Hell no." Faith shook her head.

"She's his partner." Mary offered, her eyes sweeping past Faith and onto the floor.

"I understand that but-."

"She stays." Bosco muttered, unconsciously inching towards Faith. "What is it serious? Like I have to have surgery or something?"

The Dr. looked down at the films in his hand before slowly exhaling and holding them up to the light. Bosco watched his arm appear, the man's boney hand in front of it. He watched a long index finger tap at the starburst like object just below his elbow, wincing slightly each time the man's fingernail tapped against it. He heard the word _tumor_, his mind skimming over the word** cancer** before landing squarely on broken .

Bosco blinked a few times, pulling his good arm up over his head, skimming his fingers over short locks before turning slowly to his partner.

"See." He whispered softly. "I told you it was broken."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fred."

"Faith where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Mercy with Bosco."

"It's after two in the morning Faith."

"Thanks Fred but they do have clocks here."

"Are you coming home or not?"

"No Fred, he's not okay, thanks so much for asking."

"What happened now?" Her husbands exasperated sigh pulled her eyes back to her partner. He was still where she'd left him head rolled to the side feining sleep in the hospital bed. She tried to see if he'd actually fallen asleep yet.

"He's.." She let her voice trail off. He's what? Sick? Dying? Fine? Broken? "You know what Fred I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Faith what the hell-."

"I can't do this. Not right now."

"This? As in talk to your husband?" His voice was hard now, short huffs making her pull her ear back slightly. "As in trying to explain why your spending the night with another man?"

"I'm not-." She haulted, pressing her lips together. "My Partner's in the hospital Fred."

"Call his mom Faith."

"I'm not leaving him."

"He doesn't have the clap or anything does he?" Fred sneered. "I shouldn't rush to the clinic and get tested for HIV cause my wife's all hot for her Partner should I?"

"Go to hell." Faith breathed, hanging up the phone.

She looked back at the bed. If he wasn't actually alseep now he was doing a damn good job faking. She moved beside him, her hand hovering over him for a second before dropping onto the bed by his hand. His fingers slowly crept out to hers, gathering them under his palm.

"Hey."

"You didn't have to do that." He breathed.

"He's a Jack-off."

"I would be to if my wife were out all night."

"Hey. He's been out all night plenty and I didn't even get a damn call."

"Still. I don't want to cause trouble-."

"I'm not leaving you." Faith sighed, straightening her back out for a fight.

"Good." Bosco whispered slowly, his fingers weaving around hers ever so slightly as he closed his eyes again.

"You want me to call your Ma?" Her voice was almost nonexistant.

"No." His lips didn't move when he spoke. "Not yet."

"Okay." She nodded to his closed eyes. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

* * *

"The chest x-ray looks good Faith." Mary Proctor whispered slowly, leaning back against the nurses station as she spoke. Faith cast her eyes down at the floor. 

"Okay." She took a breath. "Okay."

"They're going to want to do an MRI this morning" Mary told her apprehensively, raising her eyebrows at the other woman.

"Oh God." Faith moaned. They'd both been through MRI with Bosco before and neither one wanted a repeat preformance. "Can I go in with him?"

"I'll talk to radiology."

"I always end up in there anyway. Can't we just start it out that way?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"The orthopedic surgend will come down and consult."

"Is he going to be admitted?"

"Depends on how long they'll want to wait to operate."

"It's definatly going to be surgury?"

"Faith I don't think you get this." Mary rubbed her hand over her face.

"Then explain it to me." Yokas shot back.

"If it's melegnant, he's got at flat survival rate of 70 with surgury and chemotherapy. If it's spread, we drop to 60. and we could loose the arm. If it's in his lungs we drop to 40."

"He.. could loose the arm?"

"It's quite probable."

Her mouth opened and closed quickly, her head jerking back towards Bosco.

"He.."

"You have to prepare him for that Faith."

"I.."

"It's a very real possiblity." The nurse eyed her for a second. "I'll ask them. About MRI."

She nodded slowly, watching Mary brush her shoulder as she walked away. He looked small, she decided making her way back into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Boz." His eyebrows twiched up when she whispered, she brushed imaginary hairs off his forhead. "Bosco?"

"Yeah?" His eyelids never budged. She swept her hand over him again, her fingertips swirling in a motherly motion around his hair.

"There gonna have to do an MRI." His eyes wrinkled before slipping open.

"Faaaith!"

"Bosco, don't start." She leaned down a little, meeting his eyes firmly. "This is a big deal. You get that?" He nodded slowly, she mirrored him, her chin hitting her chest on the last nod.

"You coming in with me?"

"Mary's going to ask."

"I hate that stupid-."

"I know."

"Listen Boz, we gotta talk about some stuff, before the doctors.."

"What?"

"This thing. If it's bad, they're gonna start talking about.."

"Faith.." He blinked at her. "Just tell me."

"I don't want you to.." She took a deep breath. "This is just begining Bosco okay?"

"Tell me, Faith."

"They might mention amputation." He was silent, his eyes never budging from hers.

"Like cutting my arm off?"

"It won't come to that."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Cause they're going to bring it up."

"Why? If it won't come to that, why are they gonna bring it up Faith?"

"Calm down alright." She bit back her own panic. "If you're already all hyped up when you go into MRI.."

He moaned at her, turning his face away and swinging it back again.

"You're going in with me."

"I don't think we'll both fit in the little tube, Bosco."

"Faith.." He huffed.

"You are the worst damn patient."

"Hey!"

"You are."

"I.. hate this.."

"I know." She put her hand on his chest, flattening her palm against the thin hospital gown.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bein' here."

"I ain't going nowhere."


	3. Chapter 3

"Put this arm down here Officer Boscorelli."

"Seriously call him Bosco.. the whole title just makes him cocky."

"I don't understand why I have to get all strapped down."

"To keep you still, Stupid."

"I'll hold still."

"No you won't."

"I-."

"They'll start movin' you back into the thing and you'll have your arms up hangin' onto the rim of the opening"

"One time.."

"Yeah, because after that one time we started strappin' you down."

"You're gonna stand right there?"

"Yes."

"You're not gonna like go out and talk to the guy or anything?"

"Well, I was gonna meet him behind the bleachers, but he's already asked me to the sock hop-. I'LL STAND RIGHT HERE!"

"I'm just sayin'. You'll get all worried about the results and go off-." He huffed. "I just hate this thing."

"Bosco." Her hand came down on his ankle softly. "I'll keep my hand right here the whole time, okay?"

"Kay." He looked at her for a second before craning his head back to look at the machine looming behind him. "Faith, I hate this thing."

"I know." She soothed, giving his ankle a few quick squeazes.

"Officers? You can put these on now." The technition held out a headset to him. He looked at it wairly.

"No thanks." He breathed.

"It get's very loud, the sound can be unsettling."

"I know. I.. no thank you." The woman looked at Faith who shook her head softly.

"It get's very-." Faith nodded, raising her eyebrows in a quick look of understanding. She moved back into the side room, casting a puzzled glance at them.

"You coulda taken them." Came Bosco's soft voice.

"I know." She rubbed his ankle with her thumb.

"I just need to hear you. You don't gotta listen to me."

"I know." She repeated softly.

"Okay we're ready out here." The disembodied voice boomed into the room and Bosco's table begain to scoot forward into the machine. Faith walked with him slowly until it stopped just below the knee. His leg tensed benieth her hand and she ran her palm up and down his shin.

"You gonna call Fred today?" He whispered nervously, his voice echoing across the room.

"Nah. Sully's gonna pick Charlie and Em up from school and bring them here."

"You told-?" The loud clanging of the machine drown out his pathedic whimper of protest. She moved her hand down to his foot, pressing her thumb into the pad beneith his big toe. The clanging stopped. "-him what was going on?"

"No. Just that it was a bad break."

"Kay." More clanging. She moved her other hand to his other foot and waited.

"We need to call your Ma today though." He moaned in response. "Bosco.."

"I know." The machine sounded again, and his toes curled under her palms.

"Just relax okay? Breath.. it's almost over."

* * *

"Would you like me to talk to your mother about your condition?" 

"No." Bosco glanced up at the doctor.

"She may have questions-."

"I don't want to tell her. Just that it's a bad break." He looked at Faith. "Just like you told Sully."

"Okay."

"I mean it Faith."

"Okay."

"Mr. Boscorelli as your next of kin-."

"Faith's incharge of all the medical stuff." He shook his head. "There are papers and stuff at the house."

"Okay then. We'll be back in about an hour to take you up."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

* * *

"I think we should get Pizza. Uncle B likes pizza." 

"Uncle B's not going to be able to eat for a few hours Charlie." The boy regaurded his mothers words for a few seconds before looking at his sister.

"I like Pizza too."

"Go ahead." Faith sighed, letting the stream of air slip out of her lips as she flipped her credit card towards her son.

"Are we sleeping here?" Charlie asked excitedly looking around at the blanket covered chairs Faith had slept in the night before.

"No." Emily huffed in anoyance before turning her gaze to her mother. "Are we?"

"Not if I know you're uncle Bosco." She grinned slightly. "He'll wake up from surgury and want to go home."

"Can he do that?" Emily asked quietly.

"He usually does." Faith sighed looking up at the ceiling, blinking a few times.

"Mom? You want some coffee or something?" She let her eyes fall on her daughter, looking at her for a few seconds.

"I.. yeah.. I'm gonna walk up there. You two stay here okay?"

"Faith?"

"Rose." She looked at Bosco's mother in surprise. "You didn't have to come up here. It's alright.."

"I.. I wasn't going to Faith, but surgury is surgury right?"

"He's going to be fine." She felt her bottom lip twitch, bititing it firmly. Now she was going to fall apart? Now?

"I just.. oh the kids are here."

"Yeah."

"Hi Mrs. Boscorelli." Emily said softly.

"I was going to walk and get some coffee. Could I bring you some back?"

"No.. I'm fine." Faith nodded, wandering out the of the room.

* * *

She pushed her hands against the small table, trying to steady her breathing before shakily pouring a cup of coffee. 

She jumped when her cell phone rang, settling into a chair to answer it. "Yeah?"

"Where are they?" Fred's voice sounded in her ear.

"What?"

"I went to get the kids from the sitter and she tells me you called and told her you'd pick them up. I call the school and find out Sully picked them up in a damn squad car." He huffed loudly. "Where are they?"

"Here with me." She sounded weaker then she wanted to "I left you a message at home." Cursing herself for falling apart.

"Where the hell is that Faith?"

"Mercy."

"Still?"

"He's in surgury Fred, as if you care." She shouted, the tears finally tracing there way down her cheeks. "He has cancer Fred, as if you give a god damn-! He has cancer Fred.. "

"Is he going to die?" Her husband asked bluntly.

"Fuck you."

"It's a valid question."

"Valid?"

"I'm coming to get the kids Faith."

"No, you're not." She told him firmly.

"Fine. They can stay with you and Bosco and I'll pick them up from school on Monday."

"Stay with me and-?"

"I'm seeing someone too, Faith."

"Excuse me?"

"I just-. Can't we just do this like adults? We both found someone else, no hard feelings, no one to blame. I'll move in with Courtney and you and Bosco can have the apartment."

"Me and-. You're having an affair?"

"Like you aren't?"

"No." Faith shook her head quickly.

"Why not Faith?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't love me Faith."

"We're married. We have two children together Fred!"

"See right there, right there." He said softly. "I say you don't love me and you start rattling off facts. You don't love me Faith."

"I.."

"You love him Faith."

"He's my partner."

"More facts."

_But you love me anyway right?_

"He's I.. of course I love him.. he's.."

"I'll call you next week to make plans for the kids. I'm sorry I was so-. I hope he's alright."

She listened to the phone go dead as she stood there starring at the coffee cup in her hand.

"Officer Yokas?" She looked up at the nurse in the door way. "You're boyfriend's out of surgury. He's asking for you."


	4. Chapter 4

a/n transition chapter.. I'll try to update more frequently. :)

* * *

"You want breakfast?"

"No."

"You need to lie down?"

"Yeah."

"Bosco take the bedroom."

"I'm fine here."

"Boz.."

"Faith I don't-. Damn it."

"What?" She turned around just in time to see him lurch into the bathroom. Her eyes slipped shut and she dropped her keys on the counter and followed him.

She grabbed a few washcloths out of the closet and ran water over them before dropping to his side and slowly pulling his casted arm away from the toilet. She laid one of the cloths on the back of his neck and waited.

"Done?"

"Think so." She moved another washcloth over his face, watching as one eye slowly slid open. "Em and Charlie?"

"The left for school an hour ago."

"How long were we there?"

"Two hours." She gripped his shoulders for a second before looking at the door. "You ready to get up?"

He nodded weakly at her and she hauled him to his feet, stopping to steady him with her shoulder.

"I'm calling you in."

"No."

"Bosco-."

"They guy said I'd feel like crap for a couple hours right? I have five hours to sleep it off." He leaned heavily into her as they crossed the hall into the bedroom. "All I have to do is push papers all day."

"If you still look like crap at two I'm calling you in."

"I look like crap?" His face quirked up at her, she shook her head.

"Does you're arm hurt?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"A little."

"You want something?"

"So I can throw it up?"

"Fair point."

"Faith?"

"Are you gonna throw up again?"

"No."

"I don't like that look on your face. I'm gonna bring you a trashcan-."

"I'm not gonna-. I'm trying to thank you." He moaned dropping his head back against the headboard. "This is my grateful face."

"Must have been why I didn't recognize it."

"Ha Ha."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Bringing me here last night, when you knew you just had to take me back in the morning for chemo."

"You hate hospitals."

"Still."

"Your welcome." She sat beside him on the bed for a minute, arranging the pillows under his arm and running her hand over his forehead and into his hair. "I'm still bringing you a trashcan."

"Fair point." He sighed.

"Get some sleep."

"No arguments here.." He was asleep when she came back with the trashcan.

* * *

"Hey."

"Another one? You got another one? You're killing me Faith."

"Sorry next time a drunk gets out of his car at a green light to piss on his shoes I'll let him go. To spare you."

"Nah, Go ahead and bring 'um in. I'd rather die of jealousy then bordom."

"You got four weeks Boz."

"I got forever Faith. Let's call it what it is."

"So sorry." She leaned back against the desk listening to the thump as he propped his chin on his casted arm. She turned "How you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

"Thank you."

"For what now?"

"Being there this morning."

"I'll always be there for you." She grinned, "But when we get home you're cleaning the bathroom."

* * *

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"You want lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah it's past noon."

"It's what?!" Her body jerked off the couch and starred at him. "I have to take the kids to school."

"I took them."

"What?"

"You're shocked?"

"You took them?"

"Like five hours ago."

"How did you-?"

"We walked."

"You walked?"

"You gonna repeat everything I say?"

"You didn't have to do that."

"Look you wanted me to stay here to help you with the kids. I was helping with the kids."

She blinked a few times, holding his eyes in hers before looking down at the couch.

"I'm not an idiot. I know that's not why I'm here but hey, a guys got an image to protect."

"Boz."

"You want lunch?"

"I'll do it."

"It's already done. I made chicken salad."

"You made..?"

"Faith seriously.. what are you the court stenographer?" He shook his head at her. "You hungry or not?"

"Yeah.. I'm hungry." He grinned at her before setting two plates on the table. She made her way slowly towards it.

"It's not going to bite you." He smirked watching her lift the sandwich slowly to her mouth and take a bite.

"Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Yeah.."

"Good." He started in on his own lunch, vaguely aware of her stare. He lifted his eyes and watched her chew. "What?"

"About what you said before? About it not being the real reason?"

"Faith."

"You're right. It's not." She leaned back in her chair. "It's not why you think either."

"What do I think?"

"That I don't think you could take care of yourself." His head bobbed down. "I know you _could_. It's just.." He turned his head away and looked out the window. She took a deep breath. "It's just that I'd been loosing sleep you know? Not to mention the gas I'd be wasting driving the mustang back and fourth to your place seven times a day. And seriously Bosco think of the cell phone minutes. It's easier on me having you here."

He looked back at her, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"Besides if you die I'll have a clear conscious you know?" She looked at him her eyebrows quirking up to the top of her head. He tossed his napkin at her. "They'll be like 'She moved the poor bastard in with her. What more could she do?' I'll be a saint."

"All right Saint Faith." He jeered, shoving her shoulder with his good hand as he grabbed at the now empty plates. "That's enough."


	5. Chapter 5

How are you two ever gonna get on my squad if he keep breaking?"

"Whatever." Bosco shrugged. "Show me what you got."

"These Boscorelli are the finest toys the NYPD can buy."

"That's nice." Bosco moaned, as Hobart dropped the semi into his hand. "Faith look at this."

"Yeah." She muttered distractedly looking over her shoulder where Sully stood starring at the RMP. "Glen don't get him all worked up okay? He's antsy enough behind that desk all day."

"Your Mom says you can't play with that." The older man snickered holding his hand out to Bosco, he turned the weapon in his grip glancing at Glen before shooting a deadly look at Faith. Hobart opened and closed his hands a few times. "Come on, we're heading out."

"You going after that bastard?"

"Yep."

Bosco dropped the gun back into his palm and looked at Faith.

"Who kills two damn kids? His own kids even. Psychopath." He looked up to his partner, his eyebrows furrowing slightly when he found her gazing past him. He turned in the direction of her eyes. "Dont let him drive my car, Faith."

"Boz.."

"Come on Yokas! Tell me you are not letting Sullivan drive my-." She holds up keys jingling them in front of his face until his mouth closes. "You _do_ love me." He sighed in relief as she shook her head, moving towards Sully.

"Somebody has too." She muttered moving towards 55-David."Glen you better check his pockets before he goes inside."

"Ha Ha!" He yelled over his shoulder before reaching out with his good hand and grasping her sleeve. "Faith?" Her body turned sharply back to his. "Be careful okay?"

"Absolutely." She said softly letting her fingers trail over his as she pulled away and started towards Sully.

Bosco watched her hold her key filled hand up to Sully, shooing him away from the drivers side.

"That's my girl." He murmered to himself.

"When are you two gonna go public?" Hobart shook his head slowly. "It's getting stupid."

"Huh?"

"Everybody knows you're shacking up with her. The two of you been at it so long now people tell stories at the academy about you too. No one cares. Stop hiding it."

"What?!" Bosco shook his head at the other man." It aint like that."

"Or keep it a secret, my ass doesn't' give a damn."

"Boz?" Ty's shout saved what ever response Bosco was trying to attempt. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." He nodded off Hobart who had started moving towards his truck anyway, grabbing up amo as he did. The man nodded back briskly and was gone. "What's up Davis?"

"Faith riding with Sully?"

"Yeah.. why?"

"He's.." Ty looked towards the steps. "How'd he look to you man?"

"Too much fat and not enough hair. Same as always." He bit his lip for a second, before turning a bored eye back to Ty. "Partners fight Ty. Faith and I fight all th time. You two'll be back together again before you know it.":

"No.. it's..." Davis took a deep breath. "Tell Faith to keep her head up okay?"

"She always does." His protectiveness shot out of his mouth.

"I know that I-."

"What are you trying to say Davis?"

"Sully's.." Ty looked back at Bosco meeting his eyes sternly. "He's not himself."

"Who the hell is he then?" He shook his head at Davis in confusion. H'e'd know Sully a long time. He'd trust the man with his own life, more remarkably, he trusted him with Faith's. "Sullivan's fine Davis."

He muttered watching Ty's temporary partner wave him over to 55-Charlie.

"I'm driving!" He shouted over Boscorelli's shoulder. "Sul gets testy when other people drive his RMP."

Bosco stood out back for a while after his squad had left, watching the direction that his partner and his car had driven off in.

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" She looked across the car to the man beside her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a cold." Sullivan's voice was irritated.

"You take cold medicine?" Faith asked her eyes sweeping over the seat before she made the turn onto Arthur.

"Yes." He looked out the window. "You know not every one you partner with wants a mother, Faith."

"You know what? Forget it." She looked out the door.

"I'm fine Yokas."

"Great." She shot him a fake smile before turning back to the road again.

"Can we stop for lunch?"

"Already?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Fine. Call it in."

* * *

"Just a little." John Sullivan muttered to his reflection in the mirror a few minutes later in a diner bathroom. "Just enough."

His hands shook as he unscrewed the cap to the small bottle and tossed it back. He squinted against the burn in his coat, blinking a few times before taking out the next bottle. It was when he went for the third that he worried it was too much. By the time he opened the fourth he didn't care anymore.

He shook his head in the mirror, rinsing his face before joining his current partner at the booth.

She looked up from her cell phone, her eyes blinking at him as he sat before her.

"No. " She whispered. "A burger and fries. I know, I should have but Emily wanted me to save some for her. Yeah.. She loves your pasta." Sully watched her pick at her French fries, leaning forward, nodding her head towards the table. It was sweet, endearing almost the way she smiled when she talked to him. It made him want the fifth bottle nestled deep in the pocket of his coat. Sully jumped when their radio crackled to life. The suspect had been spotted near by. "Boz, I gotta go they've seen him. I'm always careful" She whispered closing the phone.

Sully rose to his feet just in time to see the back of her head disappear through the door (two of them actually) he began to wish that bottles three and four where still nestled there as well.

* * *

"I wanna come with you."

"You got a bum arm."

"I'll watch. Come on Glen I wanna come with you."

Hobart looked the other man over, Bosco ran his non-casted hand through his hair and looked towards the van.

"Faith's there."

The older man shook his head slowly.

"Come on Romeo." Boscorelli nodded in thanks, climbing into the car. "Put on a helmet and vest and stay the hell out of the way."

He thought he must have muttered for her to pull over because she does just in time for him to toss his guts on the side of the road.

"Bosco's gonna kill you if you get that in the car." She muttered softly her head jetting from him to the street to the sidewalk. "You wanna go back?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"It's just the cold pills. I'm fine now."

"If you say-." She halted her self, looking towards the back alley. "Got ya, Jack-off."

She must have told him to call it in cause he did, turning to see her pull the door open and start into the building. He must have gotten out of the car because he suddenly found himself in the stair well of the building. She must have him, because he can hear her yelling, until the gun goes off. Then she stops.

* * *

Glen Hobart didn't bother to hold him back when he saw the man aim the gun towards the door and fire. He just gave his team the signal and watched the man fall to the floor. By the time he made it to the hallway Bosco's knocked a red faced Sullivan out of the way and ripped off her vest, his palm laying flat against the top of her chest. The bruising had already spread out from under her pale peach cami as his thumb traced the hollow of her throat. His fingers brushing against his hand as she struggled to come to.

"It's okay." He whispered more to himself then to her. "It's okay." Her small whimper of protest makes him break, lowering his forehead to hers for just a second. "I know this hurts but it's okay."

* * *

She was what was important on the way to the hospital. Bosco didn't give John Sullivan a thought until Ty found him pacing in the waiting room.

"She okay?"

"Yeah." He nodded at the floor. "She's gonna be fine."

"You talk to Sully?"

"No." He shakes his head,

"He here?"

"Why?" Bosco's head jerks up for the first time since they pushed him back from his partner. Ty's silence makes him feel suddenly nautious. "Why Davis?"

"I meant what I said earlier Bosco. About Sully."

"What aren't you saying?"

"The guys like a father to me."

"Davis?"

"He's got a problem Bosco. It's a real-."

"Fuck." It dawned on him so quickly his head felt like it was about to explode as he charged into the hall.

"Bosco don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid?" He shouted. "You think I'm the one who's doing-? Where's Sullivan!"

"Bosco.."

"Sullivan!" He ignored Mary's warning voice and continued down to the outer waiting room. "Sullivan!"

"Bosco." The voice was so soft he almost missed it behind the rushing in his ears. John Sullivan sat on a bench in the corner looking pathedic."I'm right here, you don't have to shout."

"Get up!" Sully sat, his head down and hands folded.

"Bosco come on." Ty pleaded looking around the empty room. "Not here."

"Not-." Bosco shook his head for a second. "Are you fucked up?" He demanded. "Are you backing up my partner fucked up? Did you-? Fucking answer me Sullivan!"

He didn't answer, just raised his head to meet Bosco's eyes.

"Get up!" He yelled again grabbing him out of the chair.

"Come on Bosco she's okay." Ty argued weakly.

"Shut up Davis!" He yelled, turning back to Sully with a swift right hook. The older man staggared into the wall. Ty moved forward tugging at Boscorelli's good arm. "You're damn lucky. So damn lucky. I'd have killed you. You hear that you Bastard? I'd have killed you!"

"Knock it off!" Proctor yelled from the door way joining Davis in his attempt to pull him back. He lunged forward again. "Come on, Come on... lets go see Faith."

He looked at her like he'd just woken up when she said Faith's name. Nodding briefly he let the nurse lead him away.

"You okay?" Ty whispered, looking at Sully tossed back in the chair.

"No." He muttered softly. "No I'm not."

* * *

"Faith?"

"I'm okay." She told him quickly, lifting her hand to touch his. Her eyes shot up to him when he recoiled. "What happened to you?"

"Nothin' don't worry about it."

"Bosco.."

"Nothin'."

"He sucker punched Sullivan." Proctor muttered raising one eyebrow at Faith before shooting a look at Bosco.

"Don't you have patients to torture?" He snapped back, nodding as she left the room.

"Boz.."

"Don't worry about it."

"Bosco!"

"Not now." He moved his casted hand up and brushed at the hair on her forehead. "You're okay?"

"Yeah." She looked towards the door as the doctor strode in. "Thomson tell him I'm fine."

"No broken ribs. She can go back tomorrow if she wants."

Bosco looked down at his arm and then back at the man,

"Take it off." He demanded, thrusting the cast towards him.

"What?"

"Take it off."

"You have five more days." Faith told him.

"Take it off, or I swear I'll get a hacksaw and do it myself!" Thomson shrugged his shoulder slowly as he walked out of the room.

"What ever." He muttered shaking his head. "It's you're arm."

"What are you doing? I'm fine." She tugged at the side of his uniform until he turned back to her. "I can go back tomorrow."

"Not with out me." He shook his head, forcefully. "You're not going back out there with out me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I'm blurring time lines a little but it's an artistic statement. Or a plot device.. go figure..**

* * *

"Easy." 

"I'm okay."

"You don't have to go that fast."

"I'm okay."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Then quit gritting your teeth."

"I can handle it."

"If you'd slow down there wouldn't be anything to handle." He pushed the door to her apartment open, carefully moving into the room with his hand on her back. "Stop being a marder. Couch or bed?"

"Couch." She whispered. He lead her to it, moving the pillows around her like a nervous mother before carefully lifting her feet, wincing when she winced. He pressed his hand gently against her side, gliding it up under her arm. Faith was vaugly aware of his thumb gliding across the outside of her breast. She pressed down a gasp, looking up at his lowered face.

"Hot or cold?" He asked, pulling back and heading to the kitchen.

"I don't know." She tilted her head back and looked at him over the shoulder of the couch. "You're the pro at this."

"Cold's better to start. Tomorrow you'll be sore and hot'll be better." He was already filling a zip lock with ice, moving around the kitchen like he'd lived there all his life. He wrapped his creation in a thin towel.

"Then cold I guess." She answered unnessecarily. He was already half way back to her, swatting her hand away as she lifted her blouse off of her shoulder. "I'll do it."

"I'm naked here."

"Like you care. I've seen you in your bra." He rolled his eyes and gave her a smirk.

"Well I'm glad you're so clinical about it." She snorted, gasping as the cold hit the top of her breast, followed quickly by his finger tips.

"Hurt?" He looked at her concerned.

"Cold." She huffed.

"I'm not clinical about it." He said softly with a shake of his head.

"What?"

"You.." He said softly. "I'm not clinical about you."

She held his eyes for a second before, like in every bad movie ever made, there was a knock on the door. He pulled his hand away slowly, looking at his watch before hurrying to the door.

"Who the hell-?" He stopped for a minute frowning slightly. "Davis?"

His eyes flipped back to Faith.

"What?"

"Buttons." He pointed at her

"Oh.." She looked down, pulling her blouse together as he slowly swept the door open.

"Hey Bosco.. Faith.." He looked between the two of them, watching Faith struggle with the buttons on her shirt, wincing in pain. "Am I interupting something here?" He gestured from him to her.

"Yeah we were going at it hot and heavy. Nothing turns me on like a gunshot wound to the chest." He growled.

"Boz."

"What do you want Davis?"

"I.. uhh.. just wanted you to know we're taking Sully upsate. Doc Carlos and I are gonna dry him out, help him get it back together. I just wanted you to know."

"Now we know." Bosco told him flatly.

"I.. I need to know if you're going to report this.. to Swertsky." Bosco's head bobbed down to his chest. "This isn't him Bosco. You gotta know that-."

"I don't know anything anymore." Bosco said sharply never looking up. "Do what you gotta do Davis. I'm not gonna say a word."

"Thanks man." He looked past him to Faith. "I'm glad you're okay Yokas."

She nodded at him, sweeping her eyes back to Bosco as he closed the door.

"He was drunk?"

"Loaded." Bosco accused jerking shut the deadbolts angrily. "Stupid Jack-off."

"He's sick Bosco."

"You could have been killed, Faith!" He shouted smacking his palm into the door. "You could have been.."

"Come here." He moved slowly towards her soft soothing call, slipping down onto the couch beside her. She snagged his arm and gave him a tug. He snapped his eyes to hers when the small gasp slipped out of her lips.

"You're gonna hurt yourself."

"Then come here." He let her pull him over, settling his head gently against her shoulder. "It's okay." She breathed. "You're not going to hurt me." He relaxed back into her and she smiled, weaving her fingers through his hair."I'm okay."

"I'm supposed to be comforting you." His voice echoed between her body and the couch.

"You are." She kissed the side of his head.

"It's falling out." He told her softly as her hand did another stroke.

"I know." He sighed. "It'll get worse after tomorrow."

"We aren't going tomorrow."

"Boz-."

"I rescheduled. You're gonna be sore. No sense my puking my guts out all day on top of that."

"Yeah?"

"I called us both off." He confessed, lifting his head up to meet her eyes, slowly biting his lip.

"Good." She whispered, softening at the look of relief on his face. "Your arm hurts?"

"Just a little."

"That was stupid."

"He was fucked up Faith." Bosco muttered dropping back on her shoulder and covering his eyes with his hand. "You were out there with no back up and I wasn't there."

"You were there."

"Yeah across the street watching you get shot."

"Bosco."

"I wasn't there." He repeated softly.

"You're here now."

* * *

"Just do it." 

"I don't know.."

"Didn't you ever do this to Charlie?"

"No. I prefer using professionals for this kind of thing."

"Faith.." He slid his hand through the top of her shirt pulling it down enough to studied the nasty bruise. "It looks like hell."

"It always looks worse a few days later. I'm fine." She swatted his hand away. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't. Go."

She paused the clippers over his head for a second before pressing the button and listening to the hum of the clippers as they moved against his skin. They were being 'proactive', beating the chemo to the chase, he'd told her this morning.

"Good thing you're heads not shaped weird."

"It's going to be damn fine, Faith.

"A yes. Maurice Boscorelli too sexy for his hair."

"I thought bald guys did it for you?"

"Shut up." She giggled, moving her hand over the newly sculpted area. Little peices still sticking stubornly to his head rubbed softly against her fingertips untill they were numb.She shaved down the other side. "What's that from?" She asked slowly tracing over a small thin scar at the top of his head.

"Baseball bat when I was tweleve."

"Baseball _Bat_?"

"I told you." He smirked up at her. "Had to learn to be tough."

"Yeah?"

"Never let them see you vulnerable."

Faith looked at him. She thougth he currently looked extreemly vulnerable.

"You have to tell Swertsky before you get back on the beat."

"Faith, we ain't telling anyone."

"If you're getting in that car with me tomorrow we're telling Swertsky."

"You said I could do it on my terms!"

"We can Bosco, but we gotta tell him what's going on and you know it." She took a deep breath, bracing her self with on hand on each of his shoulders. "If you want back in 55-David you tell him. Otherwise you're riding with Davis."

"Like hell I am." He barked. "You're not riding with Sullivan ever again."

She made a face at him.

"I'm not huh?"

"No."

"Since when do you tell me what I can and can't do?"

"You always tell me what I can and can't do!"

"That's not the same-. You know what? Forget it. We don't have to worry about it cause you're gonna talk to Swersky and I'll be stuck with you as usual."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm gonna say something."

"Faith."

"Bosco we can't just stand here and stare at him."

"Fine, get in the car."

"Bosco!"

"What?"

"It's still the same old Sully."

"The same old Sully who got smashed at work and almost got you killed."

He hurled himself into the car, crossing his arms against his chest. Faith sighed, fidgeting with the keys in her hand before glancing towards Ty and Sully before dropping in beside her partner.

"They're our friends Boz. We can't keep the-."

"Can we not do this?" He pressed his palm against his forehead before turning towards the window. It fell with a smack to his leg.

"Okay." She said softly her eyes resting on him for a second as he looked worriedly out the window. "Bosco what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You've been brooding about something all day." She huffed. "And what was with the game of twenty questions you had with Davis?"

"What? I can't talk to Davis?"

"How fast can you do a mile Davis? How much you bench pressing these days Davis? When was the last time you did an officers training course Davis?"

"It's guy stuff." He gave her a quirky look before turning back to the window.

"It sounded like a damn job interview!" His eyes shot to her before dropping to his lap.

"What?"

"Nothin'"

"Bosco what?"

"_55-Charile requesting back up at 5th and Main_."

"Already?" The both looked towards the radio for a minute before Bosco picked it up.

"55-David responding."

* * *

"He's barricaded himself in there." Sully muttered as Faith and Bosco got out of their RMP and headed over to them.

"You and Faith go around back and we'll stay up here?" Davis offered looking at Bosco. He glanced quickly at Faith before his eyes shot back to Davis.

"The guy gotta gun?"

"I don't think so."

"You two go around back." He told Davis. "Sullivan and I'll take the front."

"Boz?"

"Go." He looked at her for a second. "Go."

She looked at Davis before moving slowly away from her partner.

"What the hell's going on Bosco?" Sully muttered under his breath.

"I'm not talking to you."

"That's what this is about?" Sully turned towards him.

"No. This aint got nothing to do with you."

"It's got something to do with me cause I'm standing out here with you!"

"And I told you I'm not talking to you."

"I messed up Bosco it happens. You mess up all the damn time."

"Not with Faith." He growled. "Not with Faith."

Sully looked at him for a second before shaking his head at him.

"I trusted you. I needed to trust you. I had to know that someone would watch out for her if I-."

"Boz? You guys see anything?"

"If what Bosco?"

He pulled his hand around pressing the button on his radio. 

"We don't see anything, Faith." He looked past Sully just in time to see ESU pull in. "The long guns are here."

"_Yeah we're gonna come back around_."

"Keep your eyes open."

"_Absolutely_."

* * *

"Something's wrong with Bosco." Sullivan offered up to the quiet car. Davis turned towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"That little stunt today, sending you and Faith around back."

"It was no big deal." Ty shook his head.

"And then Hobart asks if they want in on the action. Did you see the looks between them." John Sullivan raised an eyebrow.

"They always do that."

"But he said no."

"And?"

"**Bosco** said _no_ to an ESU bust." Ty gave his partner a quick shrug, it was odd and he had to admit that.

'"Maybe he's looking at things different.. Since he and Faith are together now."

"We don't know if they're together."

"They're living together Sul. That's pretty together."

"I've known them a lot longer than you have." Sully looked out the window. "They have a lot of history."

"Yeah.. I'm thinking a lot of it was in the bedroom."

"Davis!"

"I'm just sayin"

"Gross."

"55-Charlie.. we have a domestic disturbance at Washington and Carver."

"Copy that Central. Washington and Carver."

* * *

Bosco watched Faith shoot him a look, holding up the report and mouthing the word coffee at him. He nodded at her before turning around, almost running smack dab into Sullivan and Davis.

"Bosco.." Sully started.

"Good I'm glad you're here." He nodded his head.

"I'm touched." The big man muttered, turning to look at his younger partner.

"I need to talk to Davis alone."

"We got something to tell you."

"I don't have anything to say to you." Bosco moved towards Ty, pressing his lips together. Davis watched him swallow hard.

"Wait outside Sul." The other man said softly, his eyes never leaving Bosco's. Sully grumbled, but complied. Bosco looked towards the door. "What's up?"

"I want you to ride with Faith tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Say you need a break from Sully. Say you wanna try something different. Say what ever you want." He walked towards the coffee machine trying to look nonchalant about it.

"You and Faith having problems?"

"No." Bosco poured the coffee into two cups, watching Faith's sugar cube bounce and then sink.

"Cause it's like you said, all partners fight."

"We're not having problems." He took a few steps back. "Look Davis, just forget it okay?"

"I'll do it." Ty said suddenly. Bosco looked back at him. "I'll do it man."

"Thank you." He started towards the door. "Ty..?"

Davis put down the cup of coffee he was messing with and looked at Boscorelli. He hardly ever called him by his first name.

"Yeah?"

"You'll watch out for her." He stated nodding his head. "Faith's as tough as they get you know but she's still-." He looked down at his shoes. "Stuff still gets to her, you know? You watch out for that."

"Yeah. I mean it's just one shift. We'll be fine."

Bosco nodded sadly backing up towards the door. It was the first time Davis noticed how thin he'd gotten. He was trying to work up his nerve to ask when the door swung open and Sully returned.

"You tell him?" He growled looking at his partner. Ty shook his head.

"Tell me what?" Bosco sighed, suddenly too tired to argue with Sullivan.

"It's about Glen Hobart."

"What about him?"

"Maybe we should talk about this someplace else."

"Talk here or don't talk at all." Bosco looked around the empty kitchen.

"Davis and I had to pick him up last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Domestics Bosco. He's fighting with his old lady."

"What?"

"She was beat up real bad this time Bosco."

"Shut the hell up Sullivan."

"It's the truth. She wouldn't press charges so we couldn't bring him in."

"She wouldn't press charges cause nothin' happened."

"What she beat herself up? She was a mess. Ask Davis."

"I don't have to ask Davis I know Hobart."

"Look, I know you've been spending a lot of time with him and I wanted to let you know he's bad news." Sully shook his head.

"You're wrong." He shook his head again before starting towards Faith.

"Something's wrong." Ty's voice held a new certainty. Sully gave him a worried glance.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N If you haven't seen The Long Guns you'll probably be confused. Also.. if you read my stories you know that I rarely know what's going to happen.. let me tell you.. this one shocked me. I about hit the ground when Faith and Boz told me this.. so hang on cause a twist is coming**..

* * *

"I don't like this." 

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Seriously Boz.. you look tired. I know I'm exhausted-."

"I'm fine."

"Let's just lay low for a few more hours and go home.

"I just want to talk to him."

"You look like crap."

"Don't transfer."

"Don't start that shit again Bosco!" She huffed at him, turning her head to face him. He rubbed his face absently, and she decided to switch tactics. "I'm tired Bosco. I'm sore and you have chemo tomorrow. Can we just-."

"I just want to talk to him Faith." He said softly, his hand sliding softly across the dash stopping next to hers. "Faith?"

"Okay." She sighed, her pinky finger slipping to the right and touching the side of his hand before pulling the car back onto the road.

* * *

"Wait here." 

"No way."

"Faith.." He whispered breathlessly, his head dropping back against the headrest. "Please."

"10 minutes."

"Come on Yokas." He looked at her, she glared back. "15."

"10."

"I'll check in at 10."

"Fine." She swallowed hard. "But if you don't, I'm coming up."

"Deal." He unbuckled himself, giving her a long look before leaning over the seat. She met his eyes, her mouth opening slowly in recognition of his look.

"Boz.." She reminded softly.

"Just this once?" He grinned at her, his fingers tracing her chin before she crashed her mouth onto his.

"It's been a while." She said softly pressing her hand into his cheek.

"Too long." He met her eyes again. "Ten minutes"

She nodded, watching him walk away.

* * *

"Faith's probably worried by now." Glen Hobart hummed. "She give you a time limit? Your Mommy?" 

Bosco closes his eyes, feeling the cold cylindar of the gun press further into his temple.

"Leave her out of this." He said restlessly, swallowing his fear.

"Protective. They'll take her from you. You know that right?" Hobart shook his head. "No-life-no-wife-no-kids-no-peace. They'll kill you."

"I'm already dead." Bosco told him. "Cancer." Glen pulls back a second, looking at him like he's tainted. "You don't have to do this."

"Time for a lesson." He decided, hauling Bosco to his feet and pulling him towards the door.

"Don't do this Glen."

"Where are they? Huh? Where?" He swings him around pointing his body at various spots. "There! And there! And there!" His hands came up weakly, pawing uselessly at Hobarts arms, until his world went black.

* * *

The shot was clean and simple. The man holding her back released her so quickly she stumbled forward before taking off in a full run. She drops to him while the others stream in, looking for something, a bullet hole, something. All she finds are deep bruises already criscrossing his throat, a bruise in the shape of the barrel on his head. She yanks back his vest. More bruises. 

"I need a bus!" She's screaming when Sully and Davis run up beside her.

Ty drops to his knees next to her, checking his pulse, finding it fast and hard. He watches him breath relaxing slightly back on his heels.

"Where's he hit?" He searched the spots benieth her hands for blood. There wasn't any.

"He's not." She sobbed, running her hand across his face lightly and pulling back a thin thread of blood from his nose. "He's not."

"Jesus." Sully muttered, glancing up at Carlos and Doc as they rushed in.

"Faith?" Doc asked softly, his eyes falling over her partner.

"He didn't want anyone to know." She raised her eyes to him, tears slipping down her nose.

"How long ago was he diagnosed?" Doc glanced at Carlos. "O-negative."

"Seven weeks ago."

"Chemo?"

"He's supposed to have his third tomorrow." She took his hand pulling his arm straight as Doc tried to get access. His fingers curled slowly around hers. "Doc?"

His eyes followed hers as Bosco's thumb slid softly over her knuckles.

"Bosco?" Doc called loudly. "If you can hear me squeeze Faith's hand."

She nodded at him, struggling to hold onto the thin pressure from her partners waining grip.

"We're gonna get you set Bosco. Just hold on."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If the kiss surprised you.. watch this..let's do the twist.**

...the song is 'into the west' by annie lennox from lord of the wings..

* * *

_**Lay down Your sweet and weary head Night is falling You've come to journey's end**_

"Bosco."

Faith.

"I'm right here okay? I'm not going anywhere. I swear one more person asks me to leave and I'm gonna shoot them."

Good. Use my gun.

"You're so damn hard headed. You can't just turn to me and say 'I don't feel good'. You couldn't have just answered 'no' to one of the thousand times I asked if you were okay?"

I'm sorry.

**Sleep now And dream of the ones who came before They are calling From across the distant shore**

"We mentioned before that the type of tumors that Maurice-."

"Bosco."

"-that Bosco had are typically the result of another cancer in the body."

"You said you didn't find anything."

"We hadn't until today. The blood work we did showed an abnormally high white count."

"White count?"

"Leukemia."

**_Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see All of your fears will pass away_ _Safe in my arms You're only sleeping_**

"Fred, I have to talk to you please call me back."

"Faith?"

"Rose?"

"None of us. Not one of us matches."

"It's going to be okay."

"He needs a marrow donor. Family is the best chance of match, we have no more family Faith."

"That's not true."

"What are you talking-?"

"I think you better sit down Rose."

**_What can you see On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea A pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home_**

"Bosco. I need you to wake up. I need you to help me do this."

Too tired. So tired Faith.

"You need to tell me this is alright. I need to hear you say it."

I trust you.

"God Bosco I never thought it would come to this. Not like this."

Faith?

"You have to wake up now Bosco."

_I'm trying._

_**And all will turn To silver glass A light on the water All souls pass Hope fades Into the world of night Through shadows falling Out of memory and time Don't say: 'We have come now to the end' White shores are calling You and I will meet again**_

"Hey Bosco."

Davis.

"I get it now."

Thank God.

"But you're out of luck. I'm not going to be her partner."

You're the only one..

"She already has a partner Bosco."

Davis…

"You're going to be fine."

I'm not.

"Cause you have to be. For her."

_Faith.._

_**And you'll be here in my arms Just sleeping What can you see On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea A pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home** _

"You're hands are cold."

_Didn't notice._

"I'm so sorry Bosco.."

Don't be.

"I had to tell them."

Tell them?

"I had to tell them our secret Bosco. I had to. It was the only way."

Our secret.

"He's-. They're testing him in the morning."

Charlie.

"He's going to save you Bosco. I know it."


	10. Chapter 10

**It had started just after graduation, one of the million times she'd left Fred. There she was, in the middle of the night on his doorstep, Emily curled against her chest. He'd pulled her inside by her elbow, prying her arms off of her daughter. He carried Em to his bed, laying the four year old against the sheets before returning to her mother.**

**"Don't make me go back."**

**"I don't make you do anything."**

**"You tell me to." She'd cried. "Why do you always tell me to?"**

**"I just want you to try Faith. I want you to give this marriage every chance it has."**

**"Why?" She'd gotten up, pacing his apartment like a mad man. "Why would you want that?"**

**"Why wouldn't I?"**

**"Cause you love me!"**

**"I what?"**

**"_Love me_."**

**"Oh I do, do I?"**

**"Yeah you do!"**

**"You got it all figured out huh Faith?"**

**"Tell me you don't."**

**"Yokas.."**

**"Tell me you don't." She'd crept towards him, moving her hands up his chest. He swallowed hard, his hands clasping at her shoulders.**

**"Faith.."**

**"Just say it. I want you to say it." Her hands had locked behind his head, her eyes had bore into his.**

**"God Faith.." He moaned, his lips were dangerously close to hers.**

**"Boz.. please."**

**He'd kissed her then, frantically and furiously, pushing her back onto the couch.**

**Clothes had come off. Promises had been made.**

**In the morning he told her she didn't want to be with him. He wasn't good enough, for her or Emily. In the morning they said it would be the only time.**

**They were wrong. Something bigger than them, something unstopable, had begun.**

**

* * *

**"Will it hurt?" 

"No baby it's just a little blood test, a little pin prick."

"What if I'm a match?"

"Then they'll give you medicine so it won't hurt."

The ten year old turned his head towards the door of the exam room.

"Why isn't Emily doing it?"

"Cause we think you're going to be the match."

"Why?" Faith starred at her son for a moment. Why.. she was going to eventually have to tell him why.

"Cause you're so much like your Uncle B." Davis's voice startled her. He smiled warmly at Charlie as he walked through the door. "Like two of a kind."

"Partners?" Charlie grinned.

"Exactly!" Ty pointed his finger at Charlie before touching it to his own nose. The nurse moved into the room, looking from her to Charlie.

"Ready Sweetheart?" The boy nodded solomly, wincing as the nurse pressed the lancet to his index finger. Faith hugged him to her side.

"You okay?"

"Sure."

"He's tough." Davis smiled, Charlie beamed at him while the nurse put on the bandaid.

"Just like Uncle B."

"Just like Uncle B." Faith whispered, fighting to keep the smile on her face.

"You ready for a ride in my squad car?" Davis asked, splaying his hand out infront of him. Charlie gave him five.

"Lights and Sirens?"

"All the way!" Charlie grinned widely before making his way out of the exam room.

"Thanks Ty." Faith breathed, wiping her eyes with her thumb.

"No problem. Rose said she'd take him to school in the morning and then be over."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Try and get some sleep Faith."

She nodded again.

* * *

**There were rules... for touching, kissing, making love.**

**Never at work.**

**Never after drinking.**

**Never when Emily could hear them.**

**Never in the bed she shared with her husband.**

**Never if she thought for one second that she'd changed her mind.**

**They were unspoken rules, communicated with out talking out loud. They never talked about it out loud.**

**That's why it'd floored him when she came out with it at the diner. In her uniform. With her hair, excaping it's bun and hanging in front of her face.**

**"So, I'm pregnant." She'd said softly, waiting for a few silent seconds before looking up at him. "We're pregnant. _We_.." She looked deep into him, letting him see there was no doubt. No chance this baby was Fred's. ".. are pregnant."**

**He'd blinked at her as she gave him a tight nod and went back to the food infront of her.**

* * *

By the time she was gowned and gloved and masked she was almost too tired to care. _Almost._

His eyes flickered up at her when she got to his side. His body was raw from the chemo and radiation. He looked nearly nonexsistant under the sheets.

"Hey you." She traced a gloved hand across his cheek before he slowly painfully licked his lips. "Don't try and talk.."

"Charlie.." He croaked out, ignoring her instrutions.

"They just tested him. They'll know it a few-." He shook his head slowly, swallowing again.

"You tell him?"

"No." She stilled his chin with the tips of her blue rubbered fingers when he tried to look away. "_We'll _tell him, when you're ready."

A rare smile tugged at his lips, she touched the edge of his cheek when it did. Lowering a kiss to his forehead through the paper mask.

* * *

**He'd taken desk duty with her. No one questioned it, figuring no one else would work with him. He had driven the paper car, he had helped her with reports. And each night, at eleven thirty, he drove her home to her husband.**

**He'd gotten to go to her ultrasound. Fred had clapped him on the back and thanked him for driving her half way across town for _another freaking doctors appointment_.**

**His eyes had been glued to the screen, desperately searching through the waves to find the something that was his. Then the lines had cleared, and there it was. Faith cried when they told her it was a boy. She also promised never ever to tell anyone that he had cried too. **

**

* * *

**

"Bosco knows?" She looked towards her ex-husband's red rimmed eyes, feeling more guilty then she had thought she would.

"Of course he knows." Faith sighed.

"He's always known?" It was half statment half question. He nodded his head ruefully.

"Come on Fred! Don't tell me it never crossed your mind." She swallowed hard, sniffing back the tears. "He has Bosco's eyes, Bosco's nose. Bosco's coloring.."

"He was my son Faith!" He yelled back at her. "_Was_.." He looked at his hands, before rubbing them across his face. "Shit.. he _was_..my son."

"To him you still are. The only father he's ever known." She reached out, touching his hand with hers. He pulled his away slowly, raising his eyes to her.

"The other one? The one you got rid of?" His jaw set firmly. "At least I know that one was mine."

* * *

**Fred was, ofcourse, gone when the contractions started, with Emily at his mothers. **

**They were inducing her at the end of the week. He hadn't seen the problem. She hadn't told her partner.**

**She'd paced patiently around the apartment until the pain was too much for her. She'd curled on her side on the bed, sobbing into the phone for him to just talk to her.**

**To talk her through it. Talking him calmly out of calling a bus. Telling him babies take time. **

**He had distracted her long enough to make it there, unlock the door and be at her side when the next contraction hit her. He had rubbed circles into her lower back, let her clutch his hand, and then called a bus.**

**He was still holding her hand in the delivery room. He hadn't meant to, but she hadn't let go. **

**"Look at him." She had cried with the gooy baby sprawled across her chest. "Look at our baby."**

**Again, minutes after she'd layed Charlie in his arms, she promised not to tell anyone about the tears.**

**

* * *

**

"Faith?" Dr. Roberts stood in the door way. She swallowed hard and waited.

"So?" Rose whispered, her hand inching towards Faith's while the other one danced through Charlie's curls as he slept.

A slow grin crept across the man's face before he spoke, his eyes sweeping down to the boy.

"Like Father like son."


	11. Chapter 11

"How you doing Charlie you scared?" The boy tilted his head up to look at his favorite nurse. Amy grinned at him, smoothing her hand across his hair.

"No." The boy's wide eyes reminded Rose of her son. She patted his leg.

"Charlie's very brave."

"I've got to be if I'm gonna join the force. Uncle B says I gotta be tough." The ten year old folded his arms back behind his head and Rose smiled again. The fact that this boy had gone ten years with no one knowing was starting to feel absurd.

"You remind him of that okay, Baby?" Faith called from the doorway. "We're ready."

Amy nodded, pulling out a yellow gown and securing it around the boy. He laughed, wiggling his fingers in the big blue gloves as they slipped them on his hands.

"Face mask the whole time okay?" Faith reminded. "No taking it off."

Charlie nodded, as his mother wrapped his head in a blue cap before putting on a fresh gown and gloves herself. She took another glance at Rose who simply shook her head. Faith nodded slowly, trying to grasp how a mother could not be with her son at a time like this.

Charlie took his mothers blue hand in his, drawing Faith back to the task at hand.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

He'd saved his strength for Charlie's visit, but he suddenly felt like lead weights had settled against him when the door creaked open. Faith's eyes met his for a second and he watched her re grip the little boy's hand in hers.

"Hey Kid." He forced a smile onto his face, meeting his son's eyes. He was his son, and now suddenly everyone knew it.

"I got to wear this mask." Charlie muttered, his hands moving over the sheets next to Bosco's body. "So I don't get my germs on you."

"Yeah.." Bosco nodded.

"Cause you're really sick." He felt Faith's hand slip into his, wondering if she needed the comfort or if she needed to comfort him. He decided on both when she softly pressed her thumb a little harder against his palm. He let his fingers slide between hers.

"I'm pretty sick." Bosco said softly.

"I'm gonna make you better." Charlie nodded his head, his voice betraying the optimistic words. Until now 'Uncle B's really sick' hadn't been that real.

Bosco's lips twitched a few times before he grinned, lifting his free hand up to rest on the back of the boy's covered head. He looked at the man uneasily, until Bosco nodded, pulling his little body towards his chest and holding it there.

"They're gonna put my blood in you and it's going to make you better." Bosco nodded into the boy's head, pulling the Faith's hand along with his to their son's neck. "Cause we have the same blood."

"I love you Charlie." Bosco whispered, Faith brought her other hand to her lips. "And when I get better, your mom and I are gonna talk to you about that. About a lot of things. When I get better."

"Remember to be tough." Charlie murmured from his father's chest.

* * *

Rose stayed with Charlie until they took him to the OR. Faith had asked Fred, who had politely refused, softly hanging up the phone without a goodbye.

Emily sat in the waiting room like a woman with out a country, torn between wanting to be there and wanting to be loyal to her father.

And Faith had sat sobbing apologies through her paper mask, refusing to look towards him.

Bosco rubbed her back in slow circles, repeating slowly that he regretted nothing. He loved her, he loved their child and regretted nothing.

When the nurse reappeared with two bags of bone marrow she'd excused herself. Throwing up in the bathroom before scrubbing herself red with surgical soap, recovering her body and rejoining her partner. The whole time, pleading with God to give her the chance to right the wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Faith's eyes slipped open, looking slowly around the room.

"Bosco. Do you love him?" Her eyes focused on the young woman in the doorway, squinting her tired eyes into the light.

"Emily?" She called softly.

"That was a stupid question. Of course you love him. I guess.." She walked towards her mother, leaning up against the table in front of her. "I guess I mean if you loved each other as much as you did why did you stay with Daddy?"

"Emily it's very complicated."

"I remember, staying at his house when we were little." She blinked at the wall over Faith's shoulder. "I remember.."

"Emily, your dad and I had problems before I met Bosco." Faith ran her hand through her hair. "It's how I met Bosco. I joined the Police Academy so that I could have a good job. So I could take care of you on my own."

"But then you didn't leave."

"It was complicated."

"You keep saying that." Emily sighed.

"Your Dad was the only boy I'd even dated." Faith pushed her lips together. "We had a child. We had you. We were married." She blew air through her lips before looking back at her. "I didn't want to fail at that. At the perfect family."

"Maybe we could have been." Emily said softly.

"What?"

"You, me, Bosco and Charlie."

"Emily?"

"I love Daddy." She nodded her head as a slow tear slipped down her cheek. "But we were never a perfect family. When I was little?" Her eyes optimistically lifted to Faith who watched her intently. "I used to wish.." She shook her head, her lips trembling. "You were so happy when we were there. No fighting. No yelling."

"Oh Emily."

"I used to wish we could just stay at Bosco's."

* * *

She moved slowly around the room, picking up pieces of his clothes from her bedroom floor and tossing them into the laundry basket. He'd begged her to go home and sleep in her own bed. She'd finally given in when he all but ordered Davis to carry her out of the hospital if she didn't comply. 

Charlie had to stay overnight and Amy had promised to sit with him in his room. Emily had gone home with Rose. Sully and Swertsky were pulling the night shift outside Hem/Oc room 215.

She'd laid down for a minute. Until, she realized her whole bed smelled like Bosco and gotten up to pace the floor, willing herself not to drive back to Mercy.

So she was cleaning when she found the shoe box sticking out from under the left side of her bed. She curiously flipped through the papers; his Living Will, his Will and Trust, the title to the Mustang, a few scattered pictures of her and the kids, one of his family when he was about ten, and a well worn ultrasound picture.

She traced her fingers over the blurry image, remembering.

* * *

**They'd left the diner in silence, slipping back into the RMP. **

**"You'll need to take the desk." He had whispered finally. Her eyes moved towards him with a slow nod. "I'm... I'll talk to Swertsky, I'll go with ya."**

**"You don't have to do that." **

**He snorted at her. **

**"I really think it's the least I could do."**

**"You don't owe me anything."**

**"Says you." ****She looked back out the window. "We've always been so careful."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Are you going to tell Fred?"**

**"Do you want me to?"**

**"Jesus Faith! I can't make the decision fo-." He had stopped, and she had listened to his coarse breaths. **

**"I'm sorry."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm sorry I should have just kept my mouth shut!"**

**"What?"**

**"I shouldn't have told you."**

**"What in the hell are you talking about?"**

**"I never wanted to do this to you Bosco. I-."**

**"Do what? Have my baby?" His face turned to her with sudden realization. "Faith, are you thinking about-?"**

**"No." She said quickly. "I tried to consider it, but-. Damn it Boz.. I-. I want-."**

**"I know." He whispered, sliding his hand towards where hers pressed up against the dashboard and lifted it into his. She watched there hands as he slowly brought them down to her lap, pausing awkwardly for just a minute before laying his palm just below her belt. "I know."**

**That night she'd brought Emily and a suitcase. He'd set up a toddler bed in the den. She'd wondered if they could actually pull it off.**

**He'd wondered how long she'd stay this time.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey."

His dry lips moved into a lazy grin when he saw her.

"You're supposed to be at home sleeping."

"You're not supposed to run a fever."

"What are you spying on me?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I got eyes everywhere." She countered, slipping into the chair beside him.

"You came all the way down here cause I have a fever?" He smirked at her eyes, peeking at him over the face mask she wore. "You know that's like a really common side effect of all this right?"

He waved his hands around when he said all this. She looked around the room like she'd never noticed it before. He watched the tears form in her eyes.

"Hey.."

Her hand came up slowly, a plastic baggie dangling from her grip. He focused on Charlie's wavy ultrasound picture.

"I didn't even give you a chance." She whispered.

"Yes you did." She shook her head at his soft words. "Come on Faith, yes you did."

* * *

**They were late, Bosco moved across the room as fast as he could grabbing up the things that Emily would need at day care. She screamed from the kitchen table, almost drowning out the sound of Faith's 'not so morning sickness' coming from the bathroom.**

**"It's not enough!" The four year old yelled as Bosco dropped the stack of papers they'd brought home on the table next to her. He'd finished them last night while Faith slept. He hadn't made it to bed until she'd gotten up at ten. That's why they were late. "I want more! More! MORE MILK!"**

**Emily's chubby hand came down hard on the edge of the cereal bowl in front of her. Bosco let out a yell as the milk splattered down on the reports.**

**"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He screamed pulling them away. "Looks like there was enough DAMN milk to me!" **

**The little girl looked up at him, her wide eyes frozen for a second. She was afraid. **

**"Shit." He whispered, papers falling from his hands onto the floor as she started to whimper. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." He grabbed Emily out of the chair clutching her little body against him. She clasped her hands behind her neck as he slowly rocked her back and forth. His eyes slipped open, falling into Faith's questioning glance before he pressed his head into Emily's shoulder.**

**

* * *

**

"He doesn't understand why you didn't come to see him." Faith said softly watching Fred set his jaw.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Your still his father."

"No. No Faith I'm not."

"You can't undo ten years in a few weeks."

"It's not like he's some stranger he's never met. He loves Bosco. They.. already have a really solid bond." He nodded his head. "He should be really proud of that."

"Fred."

"Why'd you come back?"

"Fred we don't have to-."

"I always thought you came back when you found out you were pregnant." He pressed his lips together. "I always thought Charlie saved our marriage. Isn't that funny?" She didn't say a word. "So I'm asking you why Faith? Did he kick you out? Was it not all you expected it to be? What?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

* * *

**He had been exhausted. Taking care of her, Emily and work was taking its toll on him.**

**She sat on the edge of the bed, blinking at what she'd done to his life in a matter of weeks. She'd ruined it. He moved towards her side of the bed, his hand searching her out in the empty sheets. **

**She considered running, but he'd chase her. She considered starting a fight. Maybe telling him she was wrong, that the baby was Fred's. In the end she decided just to leave the way she came. **

**She packed her things and Emily's back in the suitcase and called a cab. Hauling her sleeping daughter out of bed and leaving him a note that said she'd gone home. She'd see him at work.**

**When Fred had opened the door she'd told him she was pregnant**.

* * *

"Em?" It took her a minute to remember where she was in the dark of the room. Rose's house her brain reminded her. "Em are you awake?" 

"Charlie what are you doing up?" She sat up quickly looking at her brother. "Does your hip hurt?"

"No." He whispered softly, trying not to wake up Rose down the hall.

"What's wrong?" The boy extended his hand out to his sister. She looked at the small framed photo of Bosco around Charlie's age standing with his arm wrapped around Mikey's shoulder. They were both dead ringers for the ten year old standing in front of her.

"We have the same blood." He whispered again, lifting his eyes to her face questioningly


	13. Chapter 13

"Mom." Faith brought her hand up to the one on her shoulder, turning slowly towards it's owner.

"Emily what are you doing-?" She looked quickly over Bosco's sleeping form before turning back to her. "Is your brother-?"

"He's in the hall."

"What's-?" Bosco's voice brought her face back to him. "What's going on?"

"I think you guys owe someone an explanation."

She turned back towards the door as her brother poked his head into the room, holding a Ziploc bag with an old family picture inside.

Faith felt Bosco take her hand slowly before his raspy voice started again.

"Come here Charlie. I wanna talk to you."

* * *

"We can't keep doing this Faith." He sighed pulling the door open and taking Charlie from her without meeting her eyes.

Faith watched Bosco kiss the top of Charlie's head.

"You want me to go somewhere else?" She asked meekly her hand still resting on Emily's shoulder.

"No." He said firmly before dropping down to Emily and setting his son on his feet. "I gotta talk to your Mommy. You guys remember how to turn on the play station?"

A slow grin broke out on the five year old's face when his sister nodded. His father's grin, Faith thought rubbing her hand across her face.

"Go ahead." He watched them take off towards the bedroom before sticking his hand out towards his partner. She took it and let him pull her to the couch. "What happened now?"

"Nothing.." She shook her head. "Same as always. Nothing new."

"This isn't good for them." He told her shaking his head. "This coming and going."

"Then let me stay."

"I never asked you to leave, Faith."

"You never asked me to stay either."

"What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say? Because what ever it is Faith you tell me and I'll do it." They sat in silence for a minute before he turned to look at her. She wiped a tear off of her cheek and his head dropped to his chest.

"I was afraid you'd have a girl here." She told him, her voice hovering between laughing and crying.

"Faith." He moaned, pulling his hands up to cover his face.

"We'll just stay a few days.." She said softly.

"Stay as long as you want." Bosco whispered, dropping his hands to his knees and giving her a long look. "As long as you want."

She watched him stand up and making his way into his bedroom.

"Who's winning?" He asked the kids, flopping down on the edge of the bed.

"Me!" Emily squealed.

"Well, we'll see about that! Won't we Charlie?" He pulled the boy onto his lap covering his son's hands with his own. Faith looked back down at her hands and started to cry.

* * *

"We used to live with you," Charlie whispered, squinting his eyes at the distant memory.

"You used to _stay_ with me sometimes." Bosco corrected softly. "When your mom and dad were having a rough time."

"You're my dad." Charlie said quickly, his eyes flipping up to Bosco.

"Charlie, Fred's still your dad." Bosco watched the boys blue covered fists clench the blankets. He glanced at Faith, she rubbed her fingers across her son's hair. "He loves you very-."

"He didn't even come to the hospital." The boy muttered. "He's.. not.. He's not my dad."

"We'll see. You may change your mind, and that's okay." Bosco nodded. Faith looked at him with a vague look of awe.

"People can have two Dad's Charlie." Emily supplied optimistically.

"You didn't want to be?" Charlie looked at Bosco. Bosco's mouth slipped open slowly. "That's why we didn't stay with you?"

"I-."

"Charlie, Bosco loves you very much." Faith tried to explain.

"He wanted us to stay." Emily interjected, Faith looked at her daughter. "He always wanted us to stay."

"Then why-?"

"Cause Mom was married to Dad." She told him. Charlie nodded with ten year old logic.

"You have to live with who you marry." He said softly. Bosco raised his eyes to Faith, she smiled at him sadly, letting the tears slip down her face.

"Something like that."

* * *

**Some where between the boxers fracture, getting slapped by his mother and getting the charges dropped against him Bosco had fallen uncharacteristically silent. Faith watched him from the bench in front of her locker as he pulled his shirt off, wincing and looking at his hand. She rose slowly from her spot and crossed the floor to him tugging his arm back to the more secluded space. He let his eyes slip closed as she pulled the straps of his vest apart, slipping her hands under and pulling it back. She moved her hands softly over his chest and up his shoulders, smoothing out the wrinkles in his under shirt.**

**Pressing him back onto the bench, she made her way over to his locker, pulling his off duty clothes out before turning back. She dressed him, silently buttoning the buttons of his shirt before tugging him to his feet and undoing the buttons of his uniform pants. He twisted out of them, letting them pool at his feet before sitting down to put on his jeans.**

**He lifted his eyes to hers when she buttons them. She winced before swooping down to pick up his uniform pieces tossing them into his bag. He took it from her, finding her eyes again when she stood up.**

**The stood there lost in there unspoken conversation until Sully and Davis broke in snapping at each other over one thing or another. Bosco dropped his eyes away and started towards the door. Her hand dropping away from his arm as he walked away.**

**She'd changed silently. Gathering her things, she muttered goodbye before stopping to call Fred to tell him she and her partner were working a double.**

**She knocks once before using her key. He stares at her from the couch, not at all surprised. Neither is she, they both knew she'd come here.**

**He leans his head back against the arm of the couch and swallows hard, lifting his arm out to her. He hears her bag drop to the floor as she slides across the couch and into his arms.**

**He kissed her, hungrily at first before pressing his forehead into her and tracing the edges of her face. She slipped her hands up his body, curling her fingers into his hair. He kissed her softly until she felt the dampness of his cheek on hers and pulled back to see his eyes.**

**He watches his rawness reflected back at him in her eyes, scrambling forward and lifting her with him. He wanted to tell her to stay forever but he didn't. She wanted to tell him she'd never leave him, but she didn't. Instead he carried her to bed vowing silently to hold onto her as long as she'd let him.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey."

"You still awake?"

"You get Charlie to bed?" She nodded slowly, flopping down in the chair beside him, her eyes dropped to the floor before blinking up at the ceiling. He tugged on her arm for a second before her head dropped to the bed beside his shoulder and started to sob.

Bosco moved his fingers in her hair before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be." She pleaded her face lifting to meet his. "This is my fault."

"Faith-."

"He wants to know why, Emily wants to know why. How am I supposed to tell them if I don't know myself?"


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks after the transplant Faith recieved Fred's petition for a DNA test, along with his request to be removed from Charlie's birth certificate. The next morning Rose and Emily moved the rest of her things from her father's house before the fifteen year old sat boldly at the kitchen table and waited for him to get home.

"Em? I thought you were staying at your mom's-."

"I am." She said quickly, standing up to face him. "Perminatly."

"Emily.."

"You think you're the only one who's been hurt?" She asked quickly, shaking her head as he looked away. "She stayed with you. She could have been happy with him but she stayed with you. You know why? Cause she married you. Cause she'd promised that she'd be with you forever."

"I know that this is hard to understand. Your mom and Bosco put us in a difficult-."

"He never treated me differently." Emily said softly, turning her eyes towards her father. "Always the same. I never felt like he loved Charlie more..."

"I never treated Charlie different. Not ever." Fred grit his teeth. "I didn't know. I should have but I didn't." He looked at her. "Maybe that's why we've always been closer. You're Daddy's little girl."

"What if I'd been Bosco's daughter too? Would it have been as easy to cut me out of your life?"

"You're not Bosco's daughter!" He shook his head at her. Emily grabbed her purse off the table, her own head shaking furriously as she made her way to the door. She looked back over her shoulder at her father.

"Right now? I wish I was."

* * *

**He hadn't let go of her, she woke up wrapped in Bosco. His arms. His legs. His scent. His warmth. Everything Bosco. She let a slow smile creap across her face before her eyes slipped open. **

**She blinked when she saw him looking at her. She hadn't expected him to be awake, more less starring at her. **

**"Hi." She whispered breathlessly running her hand over his brow. **

**"Hi." There was the shy smile that she loved so much, slipping onto his lips as he pulled her closer. "You stayed."**

**"I did." She grinned back at him.**

**"You haven't done that in a long time." His voice sounded lost and relived at once.**

**"I know." She swallowed back the urdge to cry, nuzzling closer to him. "You needed me."**

**He let his eyes slip closed, trying to push down his fatigue. **

**"I always need you."**

* * *

"Faith?"

"Humm?" Her eyelids felt like lead, she turned her head towards his voice..

"Faith?" The second time was more urgent. More seeking. She sat up, lazily collecting his fingers loosly in her gloved hand.

"Shh.. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

"I love you." That's what made her lift her head up to face him. His eyes moved rapidly back and forth, his breath was shallow and labored. "I-. I thought you picked Fred." The alarm started to ding slowly at first, building in intensity as he struggled.

"Boz calm down." She stroked his cheek with one hand, reaching out for the call button with the other. "It's okay."

"No.. Listen to me." He ordered so frimly her eyes dropped to him immediatly. "I know you didn't pick Fred. I know you did what you thought was best, for me, for the kids.. I know.."

"Bosco.." She looked up at the monitor before her head whiped towards the door as his nurse hurried in, followed quickly by another. .

"His sats are seventy. We need to intubate, call Dr. Settles." He squeezed her hand, forcing her eyes back to him

"I know. You didn't have to say it." He told her before the oxygen mask settled over his nose. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay." He nodded at her and she shot a panicked look at the nuses. "I'm sorry. It's gonna be-."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N sorry for the abrupt stop. I never do that. I hate it when people do that.. but I wanted to get that chapter out and that's how it ended in my brain. My mind got the break it needed with my little short story.. so now... **

**

* * *

**

"Officer Yokas?"

Her eyes slipped up to them, taking way to long to reach their destination.

"We've got him stabilized."

Her eyes slammed shut, the sound of her pounding heart drowning out anything they say after that.

Rose was asking questions. So she must have been listening. Faith tried. She heard _rule out pneumonia, vent_ and _comfortable_ before she was on her feet and half way down the hall.

"Officer Yokas-."

"I have to see him." She called back.

"He will probably sleep for-."

"I just need to look at him." She never stopped walking.

Rose followed her with her eyes before thanking the doctor.

"I'm sure you want to call their children." He said soothingly pointing towards the phone at the nurses station. "Lila can help you do that."

Even with everything, Rose couldn't help but smile, _their children_. _Her Grandchildren._ She was still smiling when Emily answered the phone on the first ring, not even bothering to sound anything but afraid.

"_Hello_?"

"He's okay sweetie." She told her, cooing at the sob of relief she got as an answer before she heard her soft voice again.

"_He's okay.. He's okay.."_ She chanted

"Grandma'll be there soon, Dear." She wondered for just a second if she'd gone too far.

"_Okay. Grandma's coming home now Charlie_." Emily whispered before hanging up. Rose kept grinning

* * *

**"My Ma wants to see you and the kids for Christmas." Bosco announced as they pulled through the snowy intersection.**

**"She up to that?" Faith fiddled with heat for a second.**

**"She says they're the closest thing she's got to grandkids." He sighed, his eyes scanning the spaces in front of them. **

**Faith snorted.**

**"Can't get much closer." She snorted again before laughing out loud. He looked at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. They don't talk about it.**

**"Faith..?" She wiped at her eyes, still laughing. He shook his head with a grimace pulling the car over to the side of the road. "What the hell is wrong with you toda-?"**

**He stopped when he realized she wasn't laughing anymore. Her tears had made there way into sobs while he'd glided the RMP to the curb. **

**"Faith.." It was part sigh part question, and now he just ached to hold her. The rules she'd just been bending keep him still. He suddenly hated the rules more than anything in the world.**

**"I don't know why you stay with me Bosco." She sobs. "Why you let me do this to you.. to us. You don't deserve it. I don't know why.." **

**He paused for a second before damning the rules, his had stretching out through the space between them and grasping the back of her head. He pushed his eyes into hers until he knew she could see him.**

**"Because I love you." He saw the flash of _something. J_oy? Contentment? Relief? He couldn't choose before the wave of guilt crashed down and scattered the choices away. He held her eyes tight in his for a second more before nodding. She whimpered softly when he kissed her forehead. "I need some coffee. You need some coffee?" He never looked back, just got out of the car and headed for the coffee shop. She pressed her lips together and cried harder. **

**

* * *

**

"Hey, there you are." He blinked at the sound, trying to turn his stiff neck towards it. Something stopped him. A brief feeling of being choked was followed by a moment of panic when he realized his arms are tied down. He's been a cop long enough to know that it's not good when your arms are tied down. "Shh.. It's okay. I'm right here."

. Her hands stilled his head and her face filled his sight. 

"I'll take them off in just a second." Her hand brushed his wrist gently. "The had to put you on a vent. To help you breath. It's okay. They just didn't want you to pull the tube out."

He could feel his eyes widen with her words.

"Bosco okay? No touching. Don't go anywhere near it. Okay?" He let his eyes close with a brief nod before he feels her undo the Velcro around the soft restraints. She rubbed at his wrists in a way that told him they were red. She was still holding on like he was going to yank the tube out if she let go. He let his hands go slack under hers and she loosened her grip. Her shoulders rolled back as she relaxed. He raised his palms towards her slightly before letting them flop back to the bed. "Pneumonia." She answered his question like he'd asked it out loud. "It's fine. Minor set back. It's fine." His eyes narrowed and hers rolled. "A week or two tops as long as you do okay." His rolled. "Don't give me that you scared the crap out of me Bosco! Two weeks. Or more if I freaking feel like it, okay?"

He found her hand tugging it towards himself with a soft nod. His fingers traced soft strokes on her palm.

"Don't do that again." She whispered. He winked at her with out pausing his tracing." I mean it Boz I can't-."

He pulled her hand towards his face, his hands pulling at the edge of her blue glove. She pulled back in protest but he yanked again with a scowl before slowly peeling the rubber away. He turned her hand around in his before bringing it too his cheek. His eyes closed when she exhaled, stretching her fingers out and running them across his cheek. She flinched back when she felt the tears, returning them when his face had pressed forward after the contact.

"Okay." She whispered, moving her hand across his brow and into his hair. "Okay I'm here."

* * *

"**And then, Uncle B cuffed me to the desk. I'm telling you Dad it was the coolest thing I've ever seen. Really!"**

**"Real educational." Fred mumbled, his fork half way to his mouth. **

**"Faith does that part." Bosco snorted defensively, passing the salad towards Emily. "I'm bad cop, she's good cop."**

**"Can I have that in writing?" Faith raised her eyebrows at him from his right. **

**"No." He smiled at her. **

**"Charlie eat your peas." Fred all but ordered, starring down at the boys plate.**

**"Fred he doesn't like them." Faith rolled her eyes at her husband.**

**"He still has to eat them."**

**"I hate peas." Bosco moaned. **

**"Good for you. Charlie eat your peas." **

**The boy looked at Fred before shooting his eyes back towards Bosco, who grimaced as he lifted the spoon towards his mouth and swallowed the little green balls with a wince.**

**"Faith come on.." Bosco whined. "Don't make him eat them."**

**"Around her I'm bad cop." Fred growled.**

**"Since when?" Faith shook her head, looking back at her son, still trying to choke down the vegetable. "That's fine Charlie." Fred rolled his eyes. "Boz we gotta go." Bosco looked at his watch nodding at her. **

**Bosco stood up, dropping a kiss on Emily's cheek and one on Charlie's head before grabbing his jacket. He stopped to help Faith with hers before moving towards the door. **

**"We'll be late, don't wait up." Faith whispered, kissing her children and pausing in front of her husband. **

**"I love you." Bosco watched Fred look at her expectantly after his admission. He never looked at her expectantly. He never said it so she'd say it back. He wanted to kick Fred's ass for making it about him.**

**"Uh huh." She said softly, pressing her cheek against him before hurrying back to her partner who ushered her out the door. **

* * *

"Boz?" Faith whispered, laying her re-gloved hand across her sleeping partners forehead. "I love you too." 


	16. Chapter 16

"Give me the-."

"No I'm gonna hold them."

"You're gonna hold them."

"Did I stutter?"

"I've got one on Faith. You don't need to hold them."

"I'm making sure they make it home."

He frowned at her. Emily smiled handing another folded shirt to Rose. Faith shook the box of sterile masks at him, smiling viciously.

"I said I'd wear them and I'll wear them." He muttered.

"I know you will." She raised her eyebrows. "Even if I have to glue them to your face."

"Okay, we're ready." Amy shouted as the door opened and she wheeled the wheelchair into the room with Charlie scrunched up on the seat.

"Nope. No way." Bosco shook his head quickly. "Faith… no way."

"Fine." She said quickly her eyes bouncing from Emily to Bosco. "Em, can you put the clothes back in the drawers?" She smiled at Amy. "Chicken Fingers for lunch on Wednesday right?"

"With grape juice and banana pudding."

"Sounds better than pizza doesn't it?" She nodded looking back over her shoulder at her partner. He narrowed his eyes at her before scooping Charlie out of the chair and flopping down with his son on his lap. Faith winked at him.

"You wanna sign his aftercare instructions?" The nurse asked cheerily. Faith shot a warning look at Bosco before the tech moved him out into the hall, wandering over to the desk to turn in his discharge slip. He watched Faith laugh with Amy as she signed the papers before looking slowly from Charlie to Emily.

"Go hit that button for me." He whispered to his son, giving Emily a conspirtory glance. She smiled, giving Rose a quick grin as her brother ran off towards the elevator. He got up slowly letting the group load up with out him. "Faith you coming or not?"

She turned towards his voice, her eyes widening before storming over to the elevator.

"Bosco they have rules-." He grabbed her by the arm and tugged her in close to him, slowly moving his fingers towards his lips.

"Shh.. I'm a cop."

* * *

"I want the mushroom." Faith called from the hallway as her daughter rummaged through the cabnents looking for plates. 

"Charlie and I want sasuage." Bosco grinned at the boy before handing him five glasses over the counter. "Em's a cheese girl." He turned to his mother. "Ma?"

"I'm with Faith." She told him happily watching him pull the two liter of Coke out of the fridge.

"Fungus for the mothers." Bosco grimaced.

"Fungus." Charlie repeated, scrunching up his face. It brightened up quickly when his sausage appeared.

"Well it's offical. He's a Boscorelli. None of my boys would ever eat anything but sasauge on a pizza." Charlie turned his face towards his grandmother. "Your Uncle Mikey would take all the sasauge off and eat them first." Bosco's lips twiched into an almost smile as his mother spoke. Emily watched him swallow hard before sliding next to him and wrapping her arm around his waist. He looked at her and smiled, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

Faith reappeared sweeping her hair up into a ponytail as she approached, she caugh Bosco's eyes as he pulled away from Em and walked towards her.

"Hey." He whispered tugging her into his chest.

"Hey." Her voice was questioning. "You okay?"

"Mmmhum." He pressed his face into her hair.

"Why aren't you in there picking all the sasauge off your pizza then?" She asked, lifting her arms loosly around him. He smiled, dropping his face to her neck and nuzzling in. She flinched just a little, but enough for him to pull back slowly.

"This okay?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"It's just different. With your mom and the kids.." Her voice trailed off. He nodded at her pressing his lips together as he pulled back. "Boz.."

"'S okay." He winked at her, trying to push away the disappointment.

"Bosco.." She protested giving him an apologetic grimace.

"Come on. You got fungus on a pizza waiting for you."

* * *

"Faith?" 

"Humm?" She looked up groggily from Bosco's chest. Her eyes looking towards the television just in time to catch the last of the movie credits. "It's over?"

"Yeah."

"I missed the end."

"And the middle." He laughed extracting himself from her. "I'm gonna walk my mom to the train."

"Boz.."

"Faith.. it's tweleve thirty. What germ ridden pedestrian am I gonna come across between here and there?" He looked back at her stubborn face before dramatically grabbing a mask from the box by the door. He slapped it on with Bosco exageration, before taking his mother's arm and pulling her out the door.

"Night Rose." Faith called softly before standing up and looking around the room. Emily was drapped across the large chair, benieth her on the floor her brother was curled on a blanket. She smiled at them, turning off the TV and starting to clear away the plates from the table.

She was drying the last of the dishes when he walked back through the door.

"I was gonna do that." He whispered, pulling off the mask and dropping it into the trashcan with disgust.

"I got it." He nodded walking back towards the kids. He dropped down, scooping Charlie up into his arms before standing slowly.

"You shouldn't be lifting him." Faith called quietly. He shot her a look. "You're supposed to take it easy." He gave her another look as he dissapeared into Charlie's room. "Em.." She called out to her daughter, she wasn't giving him a chance to pick her up too. "Emily it's time for bed."

The mop of curls lifted and Emily nodded at her mother groggily before starting slowly down the hall. Bosco met her half way.

"Night Emmy." He kissed her forehead.

"Night Uncle B." She called as her door closed behind her.

Faith looked at her partner. He was paler, and skinnier, but he didn't look like he was too worse for the wear. The short sprigs of hair that had grown back were curly like Charlie's, she smiled.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"That wasn't a nothin' look."

"No?" He shook his head, dropping onto the couch and pulling off his shoes. "What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." He didn't look at her, just kept messing with his boot.

"Out here?" He sighed tiredly, stubornly refusing to look at her. "Is this about tonight? In the hall?"

"No." He was only half lying. He hoped his voice portrayed the other half. The truthful half. This wasn't about that night, it was about the last eleven and a half years. She stood starring at him for a few more seconds, willing him to look at her. When he didn't her head dropped to her chest.

"You should take the bedroom." She breathed.

"Faith.."

"You've been in the hospital for eight weeks, for God's sake." She shook her head angrily.

"Yeah. In a hospital bed. You've been sleeping in a chair." He shot back his eyes snapping up to hers. "Afraid I'd die if you left me alone?"

"Stop it!" She looked away again.

"Come on Faith.." He shook his head.

"I didn't want to be away from you." She choked. "I felt like I was going to die if I was."

"I didn't want you away from me." He told her, his voice still hurt.

"You have no idea.. no idea what it was like to see Hobart with that gun to your head. I thought he'd shot you. I thought he'd.." His eyes widened slightly, as he unconciously crept towards her. "And then it wasn't that. It was something I missed.. something I.."

"Faith.." The new found sympathy pushed the hurt out of his voice.

"I thought you were gonna die. I thought you were-. And I never told Charlie. I never told.. I never told you..." Her breath was fast and furious. He stilled infront of her.

"Told me what?" He tried not to move. He tried not to break the spell.

"I was the only one who knew. How could I ever look at our little boy again?"

"Faith?"

"I messed it all up. You know I do, I know I do. Half of New York knows I do, and I can only freaking tell you when your unconcious!"

"Tell me now."

She stopped, her head snapping up to face him.

"Just say it, Baby." He breathed. "The world won't end."

"Boz.."

"I promise."

"I love you." Bosco nodded his head slowly when she whispered the words. He his eyebrows creasing slightly as he pulled her too him.

"I know." He assured, his arms tightening around her as he pressed his lips to her head. "It's okay. I know."

"I don't want you to sleep out here."

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I know.. time line sucks.. I know Sasha wasn't there then.. but I need her so here she is. **

**Almost finished**.

* * *

"Hey, I did your favor." 

"Thanks Sasha."

"No problem. When are you and Faith comming back to work?"

"Faith's coming back next week. I'm out of commission for a while."

"How long's a while?"

"I can't even pull desk duty for atleast six months."

"Shit."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Ty's gonna ride with Faith?"

"I hope so."

"I think he's planning on it. Until you get back."

He smiled into the phone, gratful for her optimism.

"Thanks." He breathed.

"Bye Bosco." He listened to the phone click before setting the phone back on the charger before Faith came into the livingroom.

"Who was that?"

"Monroe."

"Monroe, the new girl at work, Monroe?" He nodded. "What'd she want?"

"She wanted to know when we were coming back. It was a courtesy call Faith. She's a cop." It even sounded lame to him.

"We've known her like two weeks." She grimaced.

"Longer than that." He tried to look distracted.

"Not much." She starred at the phone like she could figure out the mystery.

"You're going to be late for Emily's confrence." He warned looking at the clock on the stove.

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"Yeah. Monroe's comin' over we're gonna make sweet love on the kitchen table. Now go." He swatted at her ass.

"Cute." She snickered. "I tell you I love you and your all secure and sarcastic now?"

"You liked me better insecure and heartbroken?"

"Heartbroken?" She smirked at him.

"Hey.. I was heartbroken." He whined.

"Whatever." Faith scoffed picking up her purse.

"Will you get out of here?" He shouted.

"I love you." She shouted back tossing the door open.

"You should!" He called as it swung shut.

* * *

The knock on the door startled him. 

Bosco glanced at the clock taking a deep breath he looked at the box of masks on the door before sighing and picking one out and slapping it on his face. He rolled his eyes before tossing the door open and coming face to face with Fred.

"My dispatcher said Emily called. Is she okay? She said she wanted me to come right over. I've been calling her cell for-." Bosco held up the cell phone.

"It wasn't Emily."

"What?"

"It was an officer from the 55." He looked at Fred's bewildered face. "I needed to talk to you."

"Forget it."

"Fred come on! I need to talk to you about the kids."

"I don't have anything to say to you!"

"Sure you do. I'm sure you have a whole book of things you want to say to me, but I don't care. All I care about are the kids and Faith."

"How paternal of you."

"Sit down."

"Fine." He dropped into a chair at the table. Bosco rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You really gotta wear that thing?"

"Yeah. I really gotta wear this thing." He pointed at it. " Cause you've touched like a hundred people today, and you've probably picked up some crap that will make your nose run for a day but would destroy my fragile immune system and then Faith would kill me because she'd know I didn't wear one of these." He chucked his hand at his face again. "So yeah."

"Fuck." Fred grimaced.

"Tell me about it." Bosco sighed.

"So talk before I give you cooties and your girlfriend beats me up."

"Don't do that." The smaller man shook his head slowly.

"Do what?"

"Make this something it's not. Don't do that, Fred."

"You trying to pretend like you two ain't together? You got the proof of Charlie's bone marrow in your body right now."

"We're together." He said softly. "Don't act like I swooped in and stole your girl. Shit, Fred we've always been together"

"And the majority of my marriage has been a lie."

"Don't play the victim here. You knew. You knew where she ran and you knew why. You didn't let her go. You didn't treat her right. You weren't a husband. And you never asked her to choose."

"I did ask her!"

"No you didn't!" He shouted back. "Did you threaten to leave? Did you tell her it was me or you? Did you stop letting her come back through the door when she came from my bed?!"

"She was my wife!" Fred jumped out of the chair, towering over the other man.

"And she should have been mine." Bosco said calmly. Fred backed up slowly dropping back into the chair. "I was too afraid too make her choose. She was too afraid to make the wrong choice."

Fred rubbed his face for a second.

"Why am I here?"

"The kids miss you." The man's shoulders slumped. "Emily's sad all the time and Charlie's confused as hell"

"Damn."

"You were a good father to him, Fred. A damn good father. 'Cept for the peas thing." Bosco whispered. Fred laughed despite himself. "They need you."

"They need me." He shook his head slowly.

"You've been their constant Fred." Bosco dropped onto the couch. "You've been there when Faith couldn't be. Even through all the drinking you were good to them. I owe you." The other man's head bobbed up. "They need you."

"Emily won't speak to me."

"She feels betrayed." He sighed. "She thinks you stopped loving Charlie just like that."

"Yeah." Fred watched Bosco snap before he took a deep breath. "I miss them like crazy."

Bosco nodded.

"Hey there hot stuff. Wanna run off with the Phantom of the Opera?"

"How the hell do you know about the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Nichole." He winced.

"Lets not even go there." She sighed. He took her hand and walked down the steps with her. "What are you doing her?"

"I thought we'd go out. You and me."

"Just you and me?" She said dubiously.

"Yeah."

"The kids at your mom's?"

"No." He said carefully. "I need to talk to you about that."

"What?"

"No biggie."

"_No biggie_. Bosco! What did you do?"

"You know.. I'm hurt. You haven't even lectured me about the dangers of public dinning in my fragile condition." He pulled her along the sidewalk.

"What-did-you-do?

"I'm fixing it."

"You're fixing it?"

"Yes." He pressed his lips against her face through the yellow mask.

"It was broken?"

"It was."

"And you're fixing it?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I can't believe you're being so freaking calm about this!"

"They weren't in the car Faith."

"Cause he never made it to pick them up Bosco!" She paced around the locker room another time.

"These things happen."

"These things happen?!" She screeched. "He could have killed them!"

"He didn't. He didn't hurt a hair on their heads Faith they're fine." He grabbed her shoulders, meeting her eyes. She leaned forward her lips trembling slightly. She wanted nothing more then to fall into his arms. "Anyone could have made that mistake."

"You would have never made that mistake." She hissed.

"Think about it Faith! That's exactly the kind of mistake I would have made!"

"You'd never do anything to hurt them."

"I yelled at Emily, remember? When you were pregnant with Charlie? I yelled at Emmy."

"I yelled all the time."

"I scared her.."

"Bosco she was little it just startled her." He bit his lip, shaking his head furiously.

"Fred wouldn't ever do that. Yell at them for no good reason.." He swallowed hard. "He's good to them Faith."

"You are not him Bosco." Her partner's arms pulled away, he turned towards the door. "You are not your father."

"You don't know that."

"How did this become about you and your father?! He was drunk and on his way to pick up our child Bosco!"

"He's good to him Faith." Bosco begged. "He's.. I'm.. I'm selfish and.. You don't know that I won't turn out like my dad. You don't know that."

"I know you." She whispered. He held her eyes for a second before shaking his head and making his way towards the door.

"I gotta go." He looked back at her fragile face. "I gotta.. I'm sorry."

She watched him leave before sinking onto the bench. She didn't know how long she sat there before she gathered up her things and called a cab to take her to her parents house. It was the first time she and the kids had run out on Fred and not run to him.

* * *

"Mom! Uncle B we're home!" Emily threw the door open and dropped her backpack on the table, Charlie's followed. "What ever Mrs. Elisen said about my work ethic it's a lie. I am working up to my potential. She just greatly over estimates my-."

"Hi guys." Fred said softly from the couch when his daughters eyes fell on him. Charlie was already starring.

"Dad." She said softly creaping towards him. "What are you doing here? Where are Mom and Bosco?"

"They went out for dinner."

"Mom wouldn't let him go to resterant." Emily shook her head. Fred smirked at the way she looked down the hall like he'd killed them and left there bodies in the bathtub.

"I think they were going to Rose's."

"I'm calling Grandma." Charlie whispered moving towards the phone in the kitchen.

"I was hoping we could go out to dinner, Son."

"I'm not your son." Charlie said quickly "You're not my dad."

Fred lowered his head before looking back at him again.

"You're right I'm not, but it still feels like I am." He watched the little boys lip quiver.

"Not to me."

"I messed up Charlie. I didn't know what to do." He felt his own eyes tear up as he moved towards the boy. "I wanted to be your dad so much and I didn't know what to do when I wasn't. I'm sorry."

That was all it took. Charlie lundged forward into the man's arms.

"You can call me Uncle Y if you want." He snickered, standing up with the boy in his arms.

"People can have two dads." He said throwing his arms around his neck again. Fred Yokas looked at his daughter who sat motionless on the edge of the couch. He moved towards her brushing the tears from her cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered leaning her head into his side.

* * *

Faith snapped her cell phone shut, turning to look at her partner in awe. He gave her a wink before shooting another one at his mom. 

"They're going to stay with Fred for the weekend." She whispered.

"Good." He sighed.

"You're amazing." She beamed at him.

"I am." He opened his arm and she dropped onto the couch next to him.

"I love you." She blinked into his blue eyes.

"You should." Bosco teased. She tugged the mask down over his chin and kissed him. He smiled at her as she pulled it back up.

"So our house is empty." She said softly.

"It is."

"And I've had all my shots."

"Good to know." He moved his hand along the side of her face. "Wanna go home?"

"Absolutely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Complete!**

**Hope you liked this. It turned out way different then I thought it would! LOL. Who knew?**

**Hope everyone's ready for my new story.. I'm really excited!**

**Lori**

* * *

"Faith?"

"Humm..?"

"Faith wake up."

"What's wrong?"

"Marry me."

She sat up in the dark room, turning slowly towards him.

"Huh?"

"Lets get married."

"Bosco.."

"I was laying here thinking about something I said to Fred." He shook his head, pulling himself up beside her. "Marry me, Faith."

"This is about Fred?"

"No it's about being in love with you for tweleve years."

"And Fred."

"No it has nothing to do with-."

"What did you say to him?"

"Will you forget about-!"

"That made you want to get married?" She put her hand on his arm.

"That you should have been my wife."

"Boz." Her mouth twiched into a smile.

"That was what was supposed to happen. You were supposed to join the force to leave Fred. Meet me. Get married. Have Charlie. It just got messed up somehow." He shook his head. "But we can fix it."

"We can fix it?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly.

"It needs to be fixed?" She starred at him, her wide eyes blinking slowly.

"Marry me, Faith." He brought his hands to her face, moving his thumbs over her jaw.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Kay." Her lips inched into a smile as he sniffed back a laugh.

* * *

Miss Emily Jane Yokas

and

Mr. Charles Louis Yokas Boscorelli

annouce the wedding of their parents

Sergeant Faith Colleen Yokas

and

Detective Maurice Louis Boscorelli

On the 21st of May, 2003

* * *

"His first day back on the street and he takes down a dirty cop and saves half the 55's bucket boys. Only Bosco, right?" Sully laughed leaning back in his chair. "Bam just like that! Cruz is at Rikers and he's Detective Boscorelli. Life's a bitch ain't it?" 

"Jealous Sul?" Ty grinned at him sheepishly.

"Nah. I'm just glad his little woman passed her Sarge's exam so I could have my partner back." The older man shook his head ruefully. "Faith heading up Anti-crime. Seriously, I never saw that coming."

"Me neither." The bride muttered flopping down in an empty chair and prying her shoes off.

"You look pretty, Faith." Alex Taylor leaned across Davis, his lips twitching up slightly as her arm brushed across his chest.

"Thanks." She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "How you feeling?"

The girl looked up at her smiling brightly.

"I'm fine thanks to your husband." She grinned. "If he hadn't figured out that car was rigged I'd probably be dead."

"He's pretty handy to have around." Faith teased.

"Who?" The man in question asked coming around to sit beside his wife.

"You." Faith shot back. "But don't go getting all cocky about it."

"Me? Never."

"Seriously though, from where I was? If you hadn't yelled when you did-."

"Alex." Ty whispered, his hand closing over hers on the table. "It's over. That old couple are doing okay. No one got seriously hurt."

"Doc's doing better?"

"Yeah. His arm's healing up. He's getting some therapy too. I think it's good after 9/11 you know?"

The table got quiet for a moment before Sully sighed.

"And hey, it woke Ty up." He grinned, slapping his partner on the back and winking at Taylor. "He almost let a good thing get away."

Davis looked at her for a minute before pressing a kiss to her temple. She closed her eyes, smiling sweetly.

"Don't ever do that Davis. I've been there, it's always a bad thing." Bosco smirked, rubbing his hand down Faith's back.

"Dad!" Bosco's head shot up as his son ran around to his side.

"Charles?"

"We're going." The boy tossed his arms around him. "Don't forget you said you'd bring me sea shells."

"I won't forget."

"Bye Mom." Emily called reaching her arms around Faith's neck.

"Be good for Dad. Grandma'll pick you up on Monday."

"Okay." She muttered turning to Bosco. "Bye Uncle B."

"Bye Sweetheart." He kissed her cheek, before nodding at Fred Yokas. "Thanks Fred."

"No problem." He nodded back. "Take care of her." Bosco nodded again. "Like always."

Faith stood up slowly, looping her arms around her ex and pulling him to her. He'd frozen at first, momentarily startled before hugging her back.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said softly, kissing her head before leading the kids away.

"Sea shells!" Charlie yelled back over his shoulder.

"Fred! I forgot to tell you, Charlie loves peas. Make sure he has 'um at every meal." Bosco hollered. Faith laughed, dropping onto his lap.

"Daaadd!"

"Be good!" Faith reminded.

"They will be." Bosco whispered kissing her.

"Charlie's getting mouthy." She traced her hand over his face for a second.

"He's a Boscorelli." Her husband chuckled at her.

"God help me."


End file.
